


Steven Universe: Actors and Actress.

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the cast of Steven Universe were just actors and actresses. This is what happens when shooting a episode.</p><p>Character Name - Real Life Name<br/>Steven - Shane<br/>Garnet - Grace<br/>Pearl - Patricia<br/>Amethyst - Amy<br/>Connie - Cindy<br/>Greg - Greg<br/>Jasper - Jenny<br/>Lapis - Lisa<br/>Peridot - Pink<br/>Sadie - Sammy<br/>Lars - Lester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Universe: Actors and Actress.

Gem Glow.

Today was gonna be the best day of Shane's life. Today he would begin filming "Steven Universe."

He had meant the other 3 main characters. Grace, an African American, Patricia, a white woman with flawless hair, and Amy, a mixed woman who matches her character perfectly. 

Today there would be only five people on set. Shane felt a little nervous, he had not meant the people playing Lars and Sadie yet. Rebecca Sugar welcomed everybody to set. She seemed like a very nice woman. 

They started shooting at around Ten A.M. Shane was doing wonderful. He was remembered all his lines. Then it came to Sammy, who was playing Sadie. She had forgot her lines. Lester who played Lars, had remembered her lines, and told her. She blushed while looking at Lester.

The rest of shooting gone pretty well. Shane could tell Grace's character Garnet was going be a fan favorite. That night the cast watched the show together. Shane watched the theme song. He noted that the person would be playing Connie was kind of cute. He found it funny that the person playing Greg, real name was Greg. 

Shane watched from the start to the end. It was amazing. He hoped he would get to use Steven"s shield again. He didn't mind that it was pink. He loved it.

Rebecca Sugar thanked everyone, and sent them home. Tomorrow they would be shooting "Laser Light Cannon." She just hoped the views were good for "Gem Glow".


End file.
